The Second Gilbert Girl
by Valkyrie101
Summary: "All is well in Mystic Falls". That was true for most people but not for the Gilbert's. Their relatively normal lives begin to change and not for the better. And, for them, it all became real when the vampires started returning to town. Damon/OC Elena/Stefan. Mostly Canon. Beginning Season 1, Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's start with the prologue shall we? **

Everyone has heard those classic love stories where the damsel in distress is saved from her life of hardship and struggle by a prince charming, where they live happily ever after and good **always** trumps evil. Mine is not one of those stories. In my story everything happens suddenly and unexpectedly and there is no prince charming. Only psychotic murdering vampires who would sooner slaughter you than save you. In my story a lot of shitty things happen, people die and more often than they should. In my story life is not normal and, for me, it never will be again.

- Laini

**First taste of Laini Gilbert and I know that it is severely lacking but give it time. ; ) **


	2. Pilot

**Okay, the pilot episode. If It's terrible I'll just... go live under a rock or something.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.**

X

"Elena! Get up, Bonnie will be here in half an hour!" All I got in response was a muffled groan and I smiled as I spun my dark brown, nearly black, hair in to a French twist and headed downstairs banging my fist on Jeremy and Elena' s doors on my way and chuckling when I heard them scream in annoyance.

Aunt Jenna was already there looking through her bag to see if she had forgotten anything. "Morning Aunt Jenna." I said with a teasing lilt to my words and a smug smile lifted my lips as she spun and glared a little at me. "I feel so unprepared." I scoffed "For what? Elena is pretty much an adult by now and can do pretty much everything by herself and Jeremy... well Jeremy is sort of a delinquent right now, but still Elena nags him enough without any help from the two of us. So you have nothing to worry about. " She smiled and I felt a little proud of myself until I heard an outraged "Hey!" From behind me and turned to find Elena by the coffee pot with a frown on her face.

"Oh, accept it Elena your a nagger." She huffed but grinned a little. "Toast, I can make toast," Aunt Jenna seemed more than a little flustered but she soon relaxed when Elena explained that it's "All about the coffee Aunt Jenna."

Jeremy finally decided to show up and I said " It's about time. How long do you take on your hair, Jer? " He ignored me, as usual. " Is there coffee?" Which turned out to be a useless question as he just stole Elena' s. Jenna was rummaging through her bag again, " It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." I didn't comment this time and just sighed. "Lunch money?" Elena said "I'm okay." But Jeremy took his and we all knew what habit it was feeding. Jenna ignored the pointed look I was shooting her and questioned "Anything else? A No.2 pencil? What am I missing?" And Elena to the rescue "Don't you have a big presentation today?" Jenna looked at her watch "I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at... now. Crap!" She was panicked and once again Elena swooped in to save the day "Then go, we'll be fine." I nodded and watched as Jenna ran out the door.

Elena turned to Jeremy "You okay?" She asked with concern. "Don't start." He scoffed and I frowned and shouted after him as he ran back up to his room "Don't be a dick to your sister!" All I got in response was the sound of his door slamming. My younger sister sighed as we heard a car horn outside the house "Bonnie' s here, do you need a ride?" I shook my head "Nah, I'll just follow behind you."

X

The ride was smooth until I saw Bonnie' s car slam to a stop and I panicked for a good few seconds before sighing when the car started moving again but I was all over them when we pulled into the School parking lot. " What the hell happened back there?" They both jumped a little but my scowl stayed firmly in place and Bonnie gulped before answering "Umm, a bird flew into the windshield. It surprised us but it was nothing." My green eyes softened as I turned to my sister "You okay?" She sighed and nodded "Cars can't scare me forever, Laini." I nodded.

"Well, okay then. I'm gonna head to the see Tanner before we run into Caroline because I just can't handle that girl this early in the morning." I left them giggling behind me as I strolled through the halls to Mr Tanner's classroom and knocked on the door frame as I cleared my throat. He looked up and grimaced a little bit " Ms Gilbert, I thought I got rid of you a while ago." I laughed uncomfortably "The principle didn't tell you that I was going to be doing my post graduate with you, did he?" He looked confused "I'm going to be a history teacher? You know, you didn't see me around town for four years because I was at Duke studying. Before I can officially get a teaching license I have to work under the supervision of an already qualified teacher and you are the only history teacher in this school..." Tanner cleared his throat "Well, then just sit at my desk and take notes while I'm teaching and shut up unless I ask you a question." I nodded and fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him but did as I was told regardless as students started pouring in to the room and I smiled as Elena and Bonnie entered followed by a _very_ good looking guy who I had never seen before.

Mr Tanner managed to be condescending and exasperated while he taught which would be impressive if he wasn't such a douche bag. "Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in..." "1861." I called. This had been going on all period, Tanner would pause and expect me to fill in the blank. "It created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's Northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep South. Then when Virginia divided in..." "1863" "With the Northwest region joining the Union"

Tanner' s voice faded to the back of my mind as I looked at the new kid staring at my baby sister and then looked at Matt who was doing the same thing. I felt bad for him, he wasn't over Elena and here she was texting back in forth with Bonnie about the fresh meat. Not that I blamed her, I mean the new guy was attractive if you liked guys that had the brooding and mysterious thing going on. And I knew for a fact that my sister did from many many nights sat in front of the television talking about boys. The class ended quickly after that and I glared at my sister because she got to leave for another class but I was stuck there for the rest of the school day.

X

I thanked God when the final bell rang because even my love of history could not justify spending a minute more with Tanner. So I left but not before Mr Douche bag gave me a bunch of lesson plans to read over, and that is how I wound up sitting in the Grill at 5 o'clock at night with a pile of folders I had just finished reading and a triumphant grin on my lips. The small grin faded when I heard Matt and Bonnie talking a few tables down. "How's Elena doing?" I winced in sympathy. The kid had been dumped and was still completely hung up on Elena.

"Her mom and dad died. How do think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." "Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." My wince turned in to a small smile. I really loved Bonnie, she was a great friend to myself and Elena. To Jeremy, as well, when he wasn't being a punk.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." They went silent and I turned to find myself looking at my sister walking towards them with none other than New kid by her side. "More time,huh?" Matt got up from his table and I grabbed my stuff and took his seat next to Bonnie, who smiled when she saw it was me. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." That boy surprised me all the time with how nice he was to everyone, even if he did hate them a little for hanging around his ex-girlfriend. New kid seemed surprised too but shook his hand. "Hi. Stefan."

After awkward hi' s where exchanged between Elena and Matt everyone came and sat at our table and the interrogation began. Caroline, who had been playing pool with Tyler, started. "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Stefan nodded "Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." Then Bonnie joined in "Parents?" Stef was silent for a second, "My parents passed away."

His eyes seemed trained to Elena and she looked down in sympathy before continuing "I'm sorry... Any siblings?" I smiled at him and asked "Any older brothers? 'Cause if good looks run in the family then I'm gonna need an introduction. Mystic Falls is severely lacking in male real estate." Stefan grinned at me for a second before it faltered and he said "None that I talk to." I sighed and Caroline patted my hand with sympathetic smile before she cast a pointed look in Mr Salvatore's direction, making me smirk. Mine and Caroline' s relationship was one of the love/hate variety. We respected each other but we could only deal with one another for limited periods of time, usually. Mainly because she had the sort of brash personality one could only take in small doses and I was the big sister of her main rival/friend. Though, we were very similar in more ways than one; I was the head cheerleader when I was at school the same as she is now. I was Miss Mystic Falls two years in a row the same as she plans to be and our personalities were extremely alike despite the fact that mine was slightly more toned down. We understood each other.

"I live with my uncle." Stefan's voice broke me out of my little Caroline/Laini comparison. "How's Zach handling that?" His frown, which I'm assuming is pretty permanent, deepened a little in surprise. "You know Zach?" I nodded

"We dated for a while." Stefan seemed to accept that and answered my initial question with a simple "He's good, I think."

Caroline then interceded with a voice so eager it made me cringe a little "So, Stefan, if your new then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Bonnie elaborated "It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Mr Salvatore then turned to Elena "Are you going?" And I grinned as Bon-bon said "Of course she is." Stefan Salvatore was very very close to bringing my baby sister back from the depression she'd been in for the last four months and making her happy again.

X

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms Bennett?" Bonnie looked up and shrugged a little. "Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." The class chuckled but Mr Tanner wasn't amused "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms Bennett. Mr Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

I scoffed quietly "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jackass stereotype?" Stefan chuckled quietly and I shot him a questioning look as Matt answered casually "It's okay, Mr Tanner. I'm cool with it." I laughed lightly with the rest of the room but stopped abruptly when Tanner picked his next victim "Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" I held my breath as she answered "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

I knew better than to think Tanner would just let it go but I still ground my teeth when he replied. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Several wildly inappropriate words were about to spew from my mouth when Stefan spoke up "There were 346 casualties, unless your counting local civilians." I took a deep breath and smiled at him for saving my sister from further verbal assault. Mr douchebag nodded "That's correct. Mister...?" "Salvatore." Mr Tanner looked mildly intrigued. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

I'll admit I had wondered if he was connected to the Salvatores from the old books and registries my mom used to show me. Stefan hesitated before nodding a little "Distant." Jackass turned back around to the blackboard "Well, very good, except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

I frowned and both myself and Stefan protested "Actually..." Stefan and I looked at each other for a second before I shrugged "You go ahead. By all means share the knowledge, Salvatore." He grinned a bit at me before continuing where we both left of, "There were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders archives are, uh, stored in Civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner." The teacher looked at me for confirmation and I nodded, my curls bouncing on my shoulders. "He is 100% correct." I winked at Stefan as I said it and saw him chuckle again. I was really starting to like this guy. Go Elena.

X

**Ahh first real chapter! I am not a review whore so just review if you feel like it and I'll be happy. : ) Updates may be regular but I'm still working on that.**


End file.
